


Connections

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, BoKuroo Week 2017, Day 7, M/M, Rivalry, rare pairs, t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: After months and months of trying to making his modeling career take off, Kuroo finally books a runway show. He’s super nervous but luckily, Bokuto is there for him. Bokuto doesn’t know what to expect, but as soon as Kuroo emerges on the runway in a crop top, he’s sold. Through a few connections, Kuroo meets his idol and lands a manager with a certain score to settle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, predominately Bokuroo, but I tagged the couples that also had a major part of the story.

**From Tetsu at 3:45pm**

**Babe, don’t forget about tonight –**

**invitation is on the kitchen island.**

**You will need it get in.**

Bokuto rolled his eyes at the text message, but it made him smile anyway. He wanted to leave the text for a while just to make Kuroo sweat, but decided that wasn’t the best idea. It was a big day for Kuroo and he didn’t really want his boyfriend mad at him now.

              **To Tetsu at 3:47pm**

**Geez, I got it babe. I’ll be there at 6:45**

**I am capable at some things, you know.**

**From Tetsu at 3:47pm**

**Eh, that’s debatable. You are quite forgetful and you get distracted easily.**

Bokuto narrowed his eyes at his phone as if he glared could reach Kuroo through the screen. He decided to snap a selfie of that annoyed face instead of replying with words.

              **From Tetsu as 4:25pm**

**I love you! I fucking mean it. I’m nervous about tonight—it’s my first big show—and I’m glad you got off work to be here! You’re the best boyfriend ever! We’re doing a run through, just finished getting my hair and makeup done.**

Kuroo sent him a selfie and Bokuto’s mouth suddenly felt dry. He had to thank whoever was in charge of hair and makeup. Kuroo’s hair didn’t look much different than it normally did, but the stylist managed to make Kuroo’s bedhead look like it was on purpose. That wasn’t the best part for Bokuto, the makeup artist had put eyeliner on Kuroo and It made his eyes look piercing and sexy. The light contour made his cheek bones more predominant and Bokuto kind of wanted to like his screen.

              **To Tetsu at 4:28pm**

**You look hella hot, my sex kitten! No way would I miss this.**

**From Tetsu at 4:28pm**

**STOP! You make me blush with your stupid nicknames. I just got weird looks! Oh! I left a suit for you at home on the bed, please wear it tonight, you gorgeous ray of sunshine. ;P**

**From Tetsu at 4:29**

**Gotta go. See you in a couple of hours.**

Now it was Bokuto’s turn to blush. Kuroo could be just as cheesy as he was and Bokuto loved it to no end. He had planned on going in what he wore to work, but of course Kuroo would have other plans. He trusted Kuroo though, he had always had the better fashion of the two of them. He’d have to call the closing manager to see if he could come in a bit earlier. Tskuishima wasn’t going to be happy at being called in almost an hour early. He swallowed and used the office phone to call him.

              He wasn’t answered with a hello, but an annoyed sigh. “…Let me guess, you need me to come in early?”

              “Tsukki! Please! Tetsu wanted me dress up for tonight so I gotta run home and change.”

              “Don’t call me that. And of course, he does, you should have expected Kuroo to do that and brought the clothes here, dumbass. He dresses better than all of us and he probably got you front row seats to his show. Of course, you’re supposed to be dressed up!”

              “Please? I’ll cover your whole Saturday next week.”

              “You better not back out of that. I’ll be there in an hour then.”

“Thanks, Tsukki!!! You're the best.”

He heard a scoff on Tsukishima’s side of the line and snickered a bit. “Yeah, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it to get my Saturday off.”

“Oh? Big date with Tobio?”

“No. I'm hanging up now.”

Bokuto chuckled as the line went dead. “They are the most Tsundere couple. Well I guess, Kageyama is straight forward, although he gets embarrassed easily.”

“Bo! Customer out front is looking for you.”

“I'm on it.” Bokuto called back and went to the front of the restaurant. He spied a shock of orange hair immediately knew it was Hinata who had asked for him. He rolled his eyes and approached the booth. “Hinata, you have to stop planning your dates when I’m on shift.” He smiled at Hinata’s boyfriend. “Hey Yama.”

Yamaguchi returned the smile and Hinata spoke up for both of them. “Hey! Tadashi loves this place and what's wrong with using my connections? So, you’ll give us a discount, right Mr. manager?”

Bokuto rubbed his chin and rocked back on his heels? Pretending to mull it over. “My shift is over in less than an hour now. Better take that up with Tsukki.” Bokuto smirked at Hinata.

“Nooo…” Hinata whined a bit. “Tsukki is super mean and doesn't even help his friends!”

Yamaguchi smiled and took Hinata’s hand. “Tsukki would do it for me, don't worry.”

Bokuto laughed, “Sometimes I think you're only dating Yama so Tsukki will be nice to you.”

“I am not! I love Tadashi, he's a super nice person and so determined to do well at all he does. He supports everyone he loves!”

Yamaguchi bit his lip, clearly touched by Hinata’s words. In his rush to defend their relationship, Hinata hadn’t even realized how sweet he was being. “Thanks, Shoyo! I love you because you have so much enthusiasm for life and you can talk to anyone. It's so endearing.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “You two are so sappy. Enjoy your meal and I'll see what I can do.”

“You're the best Bokuto!”

“Yeah, yeah, I have reports to go over.” He waved over his shoulder and walked back to his office to finish working until the end of his shift.

* * *

 

Tsukishima had been pissed as usual whenever he was called in, but Bokuto was glad Yamaguchi had been there. Seeing his best friend, always softened him up a bit. Bokuto was going to have work twelve hours next weekend and Kuroo would probably be mad about it. Then again, if he wasn’t dressed properly for tonight, Kuroo would also be mad. He had to pick the lesser of two evils. He admired himself in the mirror and sighed to himself. Of course, Kuroo would know his measurements perfectly so the suit fit so well, Kuroo probably had it specially made. It flattered his body in every way and the gold accents made his eyes pop. He grinned and sent a mirror selfie to Tsukishima as explanation.

**To Tsukki at 6:25pm**

**See, this is reason I had you come in early.**

**From Tsukki at 6:26pm**

**You send this to me like a care.**

**…but Kuroo knows how to pick out a suit.**

Bokuto grinned at the text. Tsukishima pretended to hate them, like he did with everyone, but Bokuto knew they were friends. He had probably only responded nearly immediately so Bokuto wouldn’t keep bugging him throughout the night.

**To Tsukki at 6:28**

**So, are you telling me I look good? ;)**

**From Tsukki at 6:28**

**No, but tell Kuroo I said I hope he falls off the runway.**

**To Tsukki at 6:29**

**So, I’ll tell him you said good luck.**

Bokuto chuckled and put his phone away as he got into a cab. He felt the buzz at his hip and he knew it was Tsukishima telling him something along the lines of “No, tell him exactly what I said. And if he does fall on his face, send videos”, but he ignored it. Now was the time to focus on Kuroo and his big break. Kuroo had worked so hard to book photoshoots and runway and finally landed one. He still remembered the days he would come home and find Kuroo crying in a corner over being rejected all day. Bokuto thought the modeling agencies were insane because Kuroo was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. But competition was stiff for male models, and an agency may only have a few spots for those models. He bet that Kuroo had only missed the cut by a small margin. The fashion industry was about who you knew, more than what you looked like.

It helped that Bokuto and Kuroo knew the designer tonight. This was Sugawara’s first clothing line, but it had gotten tons of media attention. He supposed it had do with Suga meeting a certain photographer and catching his attention. Instagram had been a big part of the reason Suga’s line blew up. Bokuto had stopped for flowers on the way and walked in, past the lines of people begging to get in and presented his VIP invite. He was immediately given a glass of champagne and escorted to his seat by two gorgeous models.

The place was super modern and unlike most fashion shows, encouraged the views to post photos on social media as long as they tagged the videos or photos appropriately. The walls were draped with thin white chiffon and behind each panel, were fairy lights that slowly alternated colors. They started with red and cycled through the different colors of the rainbow. Bokuto grinned with pride and took his seat in the first row, right at the end of the runway. He thought this show was the best thing for Kuroo’s big break. Suga’s line heavily promoted the LGBT+ community and as part of it themselves, Bokuto was thrilled that Suga had accepted Kuroo as one of their models. He pulled at his phone and sent a cheeky reply to Tsukishima before texting Kuroo that he had just gotten seated.

“I’ve seen Kuroo in some of the clothes during our walk through earlier. I think you’ll like what you see.” Bokuto looked up and saw Daichi sliding into the seat next to him, his smaller camera hanging around his neck.

“Hey Daichi!” He returned the smile. “Oh yeah? Just make sure you’re not only taking photos of Suga during the show.” Bokuto winked at him.

“He’ll barely even be on the runway, he’s very involved backstage. Plus, I’ve got plenty of photos of him already.”

              “Gross.” Daichi laughed at Bokuto’s reaction, but they were both interrupted by Kuroo calling out to him.

              “Babe! Thank God you’re here.” Kuroo ran over, his hair and makeup done, but obviously was in midst of getting ready. Bokuto swallowed and couldn’t take his eyes of Kuroo. The selfie had not done him justice, he looked even more stunning in person. Kuroo tried to look calm, but Bokuto saw in his eyes, he was mildly freaking out.

              Bokuto took both of Kuroo’s hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips, careful not to smear of his makeup. “You look amazing, honey, don’t worry. You’ll be great. And if you do fall off the runway, I’ll be here to catch you.”

              “That isn’t very comforting.”

              “Okay, then walk like you would for me at home.” Bokuto kissed Kuroo’s cheek, changing up his strategy. “I’m right here at the end of the runway. Look at me, I’ll be cheering for you the whole time.”

              Kuroo smiled and finally calmed down enough to fully take in Bokuto’s clothing. “True, it’ll be hard to keep my eyes off you. He let go of Bokuto’s hands and quickly adjusted his gold tie and matching pocket square. “You even got the cuff links in right. You look incredible, Kou.”

              “KUROO! We’re starting in ten minutes. Get your ass back here! We still need to dress you for your first look.” Suga was standing at the entrance to backstage and glaring daggers in their direction.

              Kuroo winced and gave Bokuto a sheepish grin. “Yeah, I wasn’t supposed to leave backstage this close to the show. I kinda snuck out to see you, but I needed you.”

              “Oh! I got these for you.” Bokuto presented Kuroo with a bouquet of orange, spotted flowers and Kuroo sighed dreamily.

              “Babe, tiger lilies are my favorite! Thank you. Now I can have you with me during my set changes. You’re so sweet. I don’t deserve you.” Kuroo forgot that Suga was mad at him for a moment and just stared at his boyfriend.

              “KUROO NOW!”

              Kuroo grabbed the flowers and dashed backstage, accepting the full wrath of Suga with an apologetic smile.

              “Your boyfriend is an ass. Koushi is already stressed enough as it is.” Daichi scolded with a little grin.

              “He is, but I love him anyway because we’re asses together.”

              Daichi rolled his eyes and walked away. “Enjoy the show, I’ll see you after.”

              Bokuto sat eagerly and waited for the lights to dim. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a man with dark hair take the seat next to him. He recognized him right away and his eyes lit up. “Iwaizumi! You’re Iwaizumi, right? I didn’t know Oikawa was going to be in the show too! Damn, Suga booked a big name like that?”

              Iwaizumi smiled a little, but rolled his eyes. “Tooru saw it blow up on Instagram and called Sugawara-san directly, asking to be part of the show. He’s obsessed with the line and what it stands for and of course, he totally loses himself when an obsession hits. He totally ignored the photoshoot I booked for him today.”

              “That’s awesome though! My boyfriend is an up and coming model. He follows Oikawa on Instagram, that’s why I recognized you. I purposefully made sure I got off today. I’m so excited for him to be a show. I wonder if it would get old when Tetsu is as popular as Oikawa.” Bokuto gushed excitedly, losing himself in that same way, not realizing exactly what he had said.

              Iwaizumi smirked at Bokuto, “Oh yeah? You really think he can get as popular as Tooru?”

              Bokuto blushed a little, “Oh shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! He’s only been in small ad campaigns, but Tetsu is really good! Plus, he’s super-hot and works out a lot. He’s slender, but he has legs for days and a six pack.”

              “I was teasing you. There are a lot of big names here tonight, so he just might. Tooru could be knocked down a few pegs. Hopefully for you, your boyfriend will be easier to manage. Tooru himself is a full-time job. As annoying as he is, Tooru’s good with his fans. Always makes us late for shoots or shows, but lucky for his ass, he’s such a big name now, that none of our clients care.”

              “I’m uh, Bokuto Koutarou, by the way. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.” Bokuto offered his hand.

              “Iwaizumi Haijame.” He quickly shook Bokuto’s hand, trying not to raise his eyebrows at Bokuto’s too firm grip. “It’s great that you support him and everything, but you should get a manager for him that knows the business. It only worked out for Tooru and I because dropped everything to follow his career. I hate it sometimes, but Tooru doesn’t work well with others. His personality often rubs other models or agents the wrong way.”

              “You’re not looking for another model, are you?”

              “And have Tooru whining at me that I’m giving your Tetsu more attention than him? No way.”

              “Oh, it’s Kuroo Tetsurou. Well, if you have one in mind, let me know. He’s had it rough finding agencies on his own.” Bokuto bit his lip. “He’s so talented, but we’re learning this industry is more about who you know. We’re only here because Tetsu and I went to college with Suga and Daichi.”

              “I do know one, but he’s very picky with his clients. They have to not annoy him too much, but he has a good relationship with many of the photographers and producers in town. He seems aloof sometimes, but he’s great at what he does.” Iwaizumi gestured to another dark-haired male across the stage runway. “Akaashi Keiji. He’s looking for another model since he last one quit. Don’t annoy him before the show and don’t even think of begging him to take on Kuroo-san. If he likes what he sees, he’ll come after him. He won’t waste his time on any model that he doesn’t think will go far. He knows how to read people and he infuriates me, but at the same time, I admire him.”

              Bokuto was about to thank Iwaizumi for the tips, but the lights went down. The runway lit up with the same shifting color bulbs that were strung along the walls. The show started with Suga walking onstage as the screens behind him showed a slide show of his looks from Instagram. “Thank you all for coming tonight. I especially want to thank those who follow the Instagram account and made this all possible. This is a show about standing out, but it’s also about being who you are. We hand selected a group of models who are just as varied as my line, but I’ll let it speak for itself.” Suga waved again and smiled at Daichi as he lit up the stage with flashbulbs.

              The music started and the lights started changing coloring and flashing to match the beat. Everything went dark and still for a moment until the first model walked out. Bokuto inhaled a sharp breath through his noise and his heart started pounding. He hadn’t Kuroo to be the first model on the runway, but that wasn’t what truly surprised him. It was his shirt, it wasn’t even a full shirt and stopped just short of Kuroo’s belly button. Never in his life did he think he would see Kuroo in crop top and never in his life would he realize how much he needed it. His outfit was paired with fitted black pants and a floral jacket. All the pieces were very androgynous and Bokuto guessed that was the point of the line. Either way, it worked well for Kuroo.

              Iwaizumi must have noticed Bokuto’s gasp and fixed attention. “He’s first out. That’s a good sign. He’s the first impression that the audience will get. The opening model and closing models are usually the most memorable.”

              Bokuto barely heard Iwaizumi because his eyes were fixed completely on Kuroo. His boyfriend was rocking it in his opinion and Bokuto’s heart stopped when Kuroo reached the end of the runway. He posed and gave the audience a smirk and a cheeky wink. Bokuto could tell that it was aimed at him more than anyone else. When Kuroo turned, and started his walk back, he finally looked at Iwaizumi. “How did you think he did?”

              “That wink and smirk could either become a signature for him or it could turn people off. He must have asked Tooru for tips. Tooru has a thing for blowing a little kiss at the end of the runway. The girls go crazy for him. It’s risky, but in my opinion, it was well received. His walk is filled with confidence and has a certain sensuality to it. I think he’ll get an offer from this at least.” Iwaizumi nodded to the well-dressed people in the front row on the right stage of the runway.

              Bokuto grinned and heard it throughout the crowd and all of them seemed positive. He heard a lot of, ‘who is _that_?’ and from the emphasis on the last word, he could tell that it was a good thing. He and Iwaizumi watched the show in fixated silence. The cheering for Kuroo got louder with each outfit he modeled and Bokuto was falling even more in love with his boyfriend.

              He noticed Iwaizumi sit up a little straighter and a resounding cheer ripple through the crowd. If the closer was the most memorable, he was sure Oikawa was it. He walked out oozing confidence and sex appeal as he walked down the runway. The girls as well as some of the guys swooned and the flashbulbs went wild. Bokuto had to admit he was hot, but he was super biased to Kuroo. With more experience, he was sure his boyfriend could be hotter than Oikawa.

              Iwaizumi was laser focused the whole time and it made Bokuto smile. He noticed it only because it was how he felt when Kuroo was walking. There was a certain pride in watching the room react to your hot boyfriend and knowing that he was all yours. Oikawa did his signature kiss to the crowd and Iwaizumi smiled at him. If Bokuto wasn’t head-over-heels, stupidly in love with Kuroo he might have swooned as well. Oikawa returned backstage and the whole cast of models returned for a final walk through. Kuroo led the group feeding off the crowd’s cheers and standing ovation. It made him more playful and he winked directly at Bokuto this time. Bokuto bit his lip and swooned. He felt like seeing Kuroo happy and confident could sustain him forever.

              Suga stepped back stage when the models returned and took a bow. “Thank you all for coming and look for my line Mixed Media in stores soon. If you have a VIP invite, feel free to come to our after party and we’ll be checking invites so don’t try to sneak in.” Suga grinned and waved to the crowd. Bokuto followed Iwaizumi to the banquet hall and bar in the basement.

              “IWA-CHAN!” They were immediately greeted by Oikawa who threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist. “Did you like it?”

              “Your walk was a little fast at one point, but yes. You sold your outfit well.” He pulled away and gestured to Bokuto standing next to him. “Tooru, this is Bokuto Koutarou, he’s Kuroo’s boyfriend.”

              Oikawa narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin until his eyes lit up with recognition. “OH! The newbie. He’s cute, but needs more experience. He’s still star struck by models like myself, he was asking me for pointers and everything. Totally adorable. How did a guy like that get the leading spot?”

              Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Bokuto as if to say ‘see what I mean?’. “We’re friends with the designer and lead photographer.” He said, crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating.

              “KOU!” Kuroo ran over to them and hugged Bokuto who lifted him off his feet with his infamous, crushing hug.

              “I’m so proud of you, my darling.” Bokuto set him down and kissed his cheek. He took in Kuroo’s outfit, he was wearing his opening outfit once again. Bokuto couldn’t help himself nor did he want to, as he slid his hands over exposed of Kuroo’s torso. “What’s with this, hm?”

              “Suga said it looked so good on me that I could keep it. Do you like it?” He winked and posed for him.

              “I was surprised when you first walked out in it, but, seriously, I love it.”

              “Do you think I did okay?” Kuroo pulled away played with the hem of his shirt, suddenly self-conscious in the presence of Oikawa and Iwaizumi as well. His eyes were focused on Bokuto, but they shifted to the pair as well.

              “For your first show, I think it was successful. I think you’ll get at least one offer tonight.” Iwaizumi reassured him in a calm voice.

              Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You’re a total newbie, but I think you did a good job.”

              “Better than Tooru’s first show.” Iwaizumi smirked and Oikawa glared at him.

              “What happened?” Bokuto asked, trying to ease Kuroo’s nerves.

              “He tripped in the middle of the runway, but he played it off pretty well because he still booked a job.”

              “IWA-chan! You’re so mean. I’ve blocked that out of my memory.” Oikawa playfully pinched his boyfriend in the side.

              “Don’t be so mean to other models, dear. Oh! Our client, you know the one we had to cancel on today, is here. We should go make peace. Have fun you two.” Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and lead him away.

              “We should thank Suga and Daichi for tonight too.” Bokuto laced his fingers with Kuroo and led him toward the center of the room. Suga’s eyes lit up and pulled Daichi through the crowd toward them.

              “Kuroo, amazing job tonight!” Suga gave him a hug and gave one to Bokuto too. “Did you enjoy the show tonight?”

              “I loved it! Tetsu’s outfits were of course my favorite, but I loved your concept and the music and lights. And having Kuroo lead off was an amazing surprise. Thank you so much for having him in your show.” Bokuto gushed again, squeezing Kuroo’s hand.

              “Oh absolutely, I’ll definitely have him booked for future shows. He did fantastic and amped up the crowd for the show.” Suga grinned at Kuroo who relaxed a little more.

              “Well, if you do book him in the future, I’d hope you call me first.” They turned to see the owner of the new voice and Bokuto’s eyes widened. He elbowed Kuroo in the ribs who only gave him a strange look, not comprehending what was happening. “Let me introduce myself, Akaashi Keiji, I’m an agent looking for a new model with promise.” He pulled out a couple business cards and handed them to Suga and Kuroo. “Kuroo-san, please send your portfolio and resume over to my office by Monday, if you’re interested. Great show, Sugawara-san and Kuroo-san, I think you and I will have a successful future.”

              Kuroo recognized the name once he heard it and his eyes widened. Akaashi was elusive and exclusive, but every model he’d represented booked the best shows and photoshoots for the top companies around the world. Apparently, he had his eye on Oikawa and that’s why there was bad blood between Iwaizumi and himself. “Sir, it would be an honor. Thank you. Really, thank you so much.”

              Akaashi smiled and bowed to them, “I’ll see you soon, then Kuroo-san.” He walked away, sending a smirk Iwaizumi’s way who had seen the exchange. He didn’t say the words, because that would be too petty, but it was all in his expression. ‘You and Oikawa better watch your backs’.

              “I sat next to Iwaizumi during the fashion show and he told me all about Akaashi. BABE! This is incredible! I knew it was only a matter of time before someone else realized how amazing you are.” Bokuto threw his arms around Kuroo and showered his faced with little kisses.

              Suga and Daichi laughed at the two of them. “This is huge, Kuroo, but you’ve earned. Oikawa might have been the star tonight, but you did amazing. The crowd, for not even knowing you, loved you. Akaashi better know that you owe everything to me so my shows should be a priority.”

              “I’ll make sure he does.”

              “Go celebrate, you two.” Daichi waved to them and started pulling Suga away. “Oh, Kuroo, I’ll send the photos from tonight over to you so you can use them in your portfolio. They’re stunning.”

              “Thanks, Daichi!” Kuroo watched them go for a moment before he turned his attention back to Bokuto.

              “Want to get some drinks and go make out in one of those dark booths in the back?” Bokuto grinned at Kuroo, reading his mind.

              “You know it, love.” He grabbed a couple glasses of champagne of a tray before pulling Bokuto into the booth. They accepted a few congratulations on the way there, but didn’t stop for long. They didn’t care anymore. This night was about Kuroo and Bokuto celebrating his boyfriend in the best way he could. They spilled into the booth and their lips connected like magnets, both filled to brim with giddy excitement.

        

* * *

 

              Kuroo was on set, getting the finishing touches done on his outfit when he saw the familiar quaffed locks of his rival. He waited until the wardrobe assistants stepped back and give him a thumbs up before he strode over to Oikawa. “Well, look who finally decided to arrive on set. Thank you for gracing us with your presence, your majesty.” He gave Oikawa an overdramatized bow.

              “Oh. Look what the cat dragged in.” Oikawa stopped in front of him and smirked. “Your outfit looks nice, too bad they couldn’t fix your face.”

              Kuroo glared at him. “Too bad neither they can’t fix your awful personality.”

              He crossed his arms and glared Kuroo down. “Y’know, if I knew you were going being an annoying shit, I never would have given you those pointers at Suga’s show. You were such a fan boy then. ‘OH Oikawa-san, I’m a big fan! I follow you on Instagram and I’ve seen all of your ad campaigns. This is my first show, I’m so nervous. I feel like I’ll fall off stage’.”

              Kuroo raised an eyebrow, not fazed by Oikawa’s taunts. “I’m sorry, who booked more events in the past year? And in Suga’s most recent show whom opened up for whom? Were you the closer? No? Oh. Right, that was me.”

              “You can’t count that one because you’re Suga’s friend. Also, you’re still a new novelty. It’ll wear off and people will get bored of you.”

              “Hm, I don’t think so. I think it’s more, in with the new,” Kuroo pointed to himself. “And out with the old,” He finished, pointing at Oikawa.

              “How dare you call me old news. You only got recognition at that show because they were all coming for me. I—”

              “Tooru, wardrobe needs you now.”

              Oikawa turned toward Iwaizumi and gave him a warm, loving smile. “Coming Iwa-cha!”

              “Hah. Whipped.” Kuroo mocked.

              “Tetsurou, your husband is here, go say a quick hi _before_ you get your make up done. He texted me, wanting to visit you on set and I’m only letting him stay _if_ he doesn’t distract you.” Akaashi walked over giving Iwaizumi a challenging look before pulling Kuroo away.

              “KOU! Hi!” Kuroo skipped to Bokuto’s side giving him a long kiss. Oikawa had just arrived and still had to get wardrobe as well as makeup.

              “You look hot as always, Tetsu.” Bokuto said after pulling back from the kiss.

              “Koutarou, if you mess up any of his costume today, I’ll make you pay for it.” Akaashi warned but smiled at Bokuto. “Tetsurou be ready for make up in five.”

              “Yes, boss!” Today’s shoot was for a photographer who had seen the way Kuroo and Oikawa acted together at a runway show. He said he loved their dynamic and would only shoot them if he could do one with them together. Akaashi reluctantly agreed because even though they were rivals, Kuroo and Oikawa photographed really well together. He was still beating Iwaizumi for having booked the higher paying gigs this year so he was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I just threw that Kuroo/Oikawa and Iwaizumi/Akaashi rivalry in there for fun. I just mostly liked the idea of Kuroo and Oikawa having a rival relationship, but secretly enjoying working with one another. Akaashi just likes to win. :P


End file.
